The long-term goal of Healthy Dining USA is a reduction in the prevalence of risk factors related to obesity and nutrition-related diseases by emphasizing fruit/vegetable content and other healthful attributes of selected dishes at restaurants nationwide. Specific healthful menu items will be identified and promoted to the public (1) on-site in restaurants via Iogos, special menus, posters, etc., and (2) on a website which seeks to be the definitive on-line resource regarding healthy restaurant dining. In participating restaurants, a logo will designate meals that meet criteria for fruit/vegetable content, calories and fat. Additional nutritional information such as sodium, cholesterol, protein, fiber, etc. will also be available. This project expands upon the 12-year Southern California-based Healthy dining program, which promotes healthful dishes from participating restaurants. The long-term objective of Healthy Dining USA is to feature 500+ restaurants, representing many thousands of restaurant locations nationwide. Phase I aims include: (1) construct a website, to be enhanced during Phase II, (2) modify materials to promote the healthful restaurant meals within the restaurants, (3) invite restaurants currently participating in Healthy Dining to join the nationwide program; and (4) develop plans to recruit additional restaurants - especially regional and national chains - during Phases II and III. Evaluations for this social marketing project will consist of process and outcome evaluations, including: (1) Tracking procedural steps and partners involved, the number of restaurants invited to participate and the number that agree to participate, (2) Evaluations (non-random sample) from nutrition professionals and the public, who will be asked to score the website organization and content on-line (anonymously) for accuracy of information, ease of use, completeness, interest level, etc., and (3) Tracking website hits and links, correlated with various promotions when possible (Phase II).